Conversations with Charlie
by Ginny3
Summary: A series of short conversations between Charlie and various characters, each chapter centered around an episode.
1. Chapter 1

Conversations with Charlie

Chapter 1 Charlie/Nancy

* * *

"Will, do me a favor, think before you speak," I hear Charlie say, rather firmly. Will's about to do a panel discussion at Northwestern and Charlie called to give him a pep talk and/or remind him to make the network proud, not cause a firestorm. "Call me when it's over. I'll see you tomorrow," Charlie says as he takes a sip of his Bourbon.

He ends the call and tosses his cell phone on the island. As he drains his glass he gives me a smile.

"Was he listening?"

"Probably not," my husband sighs as he crosses the room and stands in front of me. I brush back his hair and kiss him softly.

"It will be fine," I whisper, hoping I sound more convincing than I feel.

"Fat fucking chance," he mutters.

"Language, Charlie," I say reflexively as I always do when he drop the f-bomb in our house. He nods and smiles a little, the same silent apology he always gives.

"I wish I could watch this thing," he says as he paces around the kitchen.

"Why? Will does plenty of these things and you don't get all riled up about it. What makes this one different?

"I don't know. He's just…I feel like he's a ticking time bomb. He's got his head up his ass," Charlie explains as he grabs his glass and heads down the hall.

"His head up his ass is not a new thing," I point out helpfully. I can hear Charlie's big laugh from the den where he's pouring himself another drink.

"True," he admits as he comes back into the kitchen.

"If something happens, you'll hear about it," I assure him. He nods in agreement as he takes a sip of his drink. "Go outside, get some fresh air," I suggest. He's already getting worked up over the whole thing and it hasn't even started yet.

"Okay," he agrees as he heads for the laundry room to grab a sweatshirt. Although the day was warm for early April it's chilly now that the sun went down.

"Leave that," I say as he reaches for his phone. He mutters a few choice words and puts the phone back on the island.

I put on water for tea and start to make a shopping list for the morning. A cup of tea later, as my head is in the pantry checking out our supply of canned goods, I hear Charlie's text alert chime. Once, twice. I ignore it at first but as I glance at it a few seconds later, it's vibrating to the point that it's about to fall off the edge of the island.

Yeah, that's not a good sign. I grab it and take a quick look. Texts from Don, Reese, Leona and a few other names I don't even recognize. I glance out the sliding glass door. Charlie is sitting on the steps of the deck with a cigar and his drink, blissfully unaware the fact that Will just… just…I have no idea what Will just did. But I'm sure it wasn't good. Part of me wants to just let Charlie be, he actually looks relaxed for a change. But I know that wouldn't exactly be fair to him. I take a deep breath and open the door. He waves over his shoulder but doesn't turn around. I sit on the top step and gently put my hands on his shoulders, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

"What happened?" he asks. After half a century together, he knows me all too well.

"I'm not sure," I answer as I hand him his phone. Setting down his drink he takes it with a sigh. He pulls his glasses out of his shirt pocket. I stay where I am, offering silent support with my arms around him as he starts to read. He mutters more than a few choice words which I wisely let slide by. I can feel him start to get worked up, understandably this time.

By the time he finishes reading the texts the phone is ringing.

"Charlie Skinner," he barks as he stands up, heading down the 4 steps to the backyard. I let him go, heading back inside to put on a pot of coffee, I have a feeling we're both going to need it.

As the coffee maker beeps Charlie heads back into the kitchen. I hand him a mug of coffee which he takes with a grateful smile.

He tells me what he knows so far as he leans against the counter and sips his coffee.

"How bad is it?" I ask.

"I don't know. I have to wait to see it. It'll be up on the internet in a few minutes, I'm sure," he mutters as he refills his mug and heads up to his office. "Come check on me," he calls over his shoulder as he always does when he goes upstairs to his office.

I finish my shopping list and prep the coffee maker for the morning before heading upstairs a little before 10. Charlie's in his office, feet on the desk, laptop balanced on his knees. The television is on with the sound muted. He's got his cell phone tucked between his chin and his shoulder and he's talking louder than he probably realizes. He glances in my direction before turning his attention back to the laptop. I curl up on the couch and pull the afghan over my legs.

Ten minutes later Charlie hangs up the phone. By then I'd figured out he was talking to Leona. He tosses the phone aside and pulls his feet down.

"How bad?" I ask as I hold out my hand to him. He crosses the room, setting his laptop on the coffee table and curling up next to me.

"Bad," he states simply.

"But?" I ask, knowing he's feeling more than a little conflicted about something.

"I can't explain it. Here, watch this," he says as he leans over and clicks on a YouTube video. I set the computer in my lap and start to watch. Charlie stands up and starts to pace around. I'm sure he's already watched this numerous times and watching it again is not going to help the situation.

"I'll be right back," says as he starts out the door.

"No more Bourbon," I call after him. He stops short at the top of the stairs and turns instead towards the bedroom. I'm sure muttering under his breath.

I watch the clip and I instantly see why Charlie's conflicted about the whole thing. On one hand, it's the firestorm Charlie asked Will not to start. But on the other hand, I know my husband, and he's mighty proud of what Will said. I restart it to watch it again as I hear Charlie padding down the hallway. He's changed into a pair of pajama pants and an ancient AWM t-shirt. With an exaggerated sigh he curls up next to me. When the clip ends I set the computer back on the coffee table and prop my feet up, setting a pillow in my lap. Charlie settles himself down, head on the pillow.

"Well, what do you think?" he asks as he tiredly rubs his eyes.

"I think you're not sure how to feel about it. It's exactly what you asked Will not to do. And it's something that's made you so very proud."

"Bingo. I don't know what to do with Will. Things have been going downhill for a while, long before this escapade. He was a ticking time bomb…"

"And now he's exploded," I whisper, finishing his thought.

Charlie just nods as he lets out a frustrated breath. His eyes slide closed as I run my fingers through his silver hair.

"I think it might be time for a change," he sighs without opening his eyes.

A change?

What kind of change I think to myself. A jumble of possibilities come to mind, from firing Will, revamping News Night and possibly the entire ACN lineup, and the one that appeals to me the most, retirement.

"Can you open your eyes," I whisper as I gently poke him in the chest. He mutters an apology and opens them.

"It's time to shake things up at News Night. Don's not happy with Will, Elliott's ready to tackle his own show and Will, well, he's a sinking ship."

"And it's time to right the ship?"

"Rebuild the ship," Charlie clarifies. I can almost hear the wheels turning in his head. He has that look of utter resolution and excitement on his face. A look I love to see and for as successful as he is, a look I've seen far too seldom in our 50 years together. I think people would be surprised to realize that. He tends to come across as a larger than life person. And the Charlie I know and love is far from that man.

He pushes himself to his feet and crosses the room to his desk. He opens the top drawer and pulls out a scrap of paper. As he unfolds it as I walk over towards him. Wordlessly he hands it to me as he sinks into his chair, suddenly looking very tired.

I take it from him, on the paper is a name in his neat, precise script-Mackenzie McHale.

"When did you write that?" I ask as I scoot his chair out a little and sit in his lap. He wraps his arms around me and kisses my cheek.

"Couple of weeks ago."

"Will's going to flip," I point out, unnecessarily.

"I don't give a fuck," Charlie smirks. "Sorry," he adds before I scold him for his language. His phone goes off again and I reluctantly slide from his lap as he reaches for it. I kiss the top of his head and leave him to deal with the fallout.


	2. Chapter 2

Conversations with Charlie

Chapter 2 Charlie/Mac

* * *

It was almost 10 PM by the time Mac made her way up to Charlie's office. He hadn't summoned her up after the disastrous broadcast but she figured it was only a matter of time. She was fully prepared to fall on the sword and take full responsibility for everything, even though it had truly been a group effort.

When she got off the elevator she could see Charlie was at his desk intently looking at his computer. His ever present glass of bourbon was on the desk next to him. As she knocked lightly and stepped into the room she could see what was holding his attention, an online poker game.

"Gambling away your retirement?" Mac teased as plopped down in the chair across from her boss.

"No, I'm actually ahead," Charlie smirked as he pulled off his reading glasses and reached for his drink. "For now," he added with a little laugh. "What's up?"

"What's up? Did you not watch television between 8 and 9 tonight?" Mac asked her voice rising just a bit.

"Of course I did," Charlies answered simply as he tugged at his bowtie a little.

"And?"

"Somebody fucked up, or I supposed many, many people fucked up."

"It was a group effort, that's for sure," Mac explained. "Why haven't you called me up to yell at me?"

"Because I know you and I knew you'd eventually wander up here. But not to get yelled at about the broadcast."

"Wait, what? You're not pissed about it?" Mac asked, starting to get rather confused.

"Of course I'm pissed," Charlie stated as he pushed himself out of his chair to refill his glass. "Want one?" he asked.

"Please," Mac responded, not sure where the conversation was headed. She took the glass Charlie held out to her and clinked it against his in a wordless toast. "So if I didn't come up here to get yelled at, why did I come?"

"Probably to ask me if I'd gotten any strange emails today," Charlie teased lightly as he leaned back in his chair, propping his feet up on the desk.

"Oh God," she whispered as she set the glass down and put her head in her hands. Of course Charlie had gotten the email. It seemed like the entire population of North America had gotten it.

"Yeah, oh God. I assume you had an email mishap and you didn't really plan on sending that email to everyone."

"Of course that's what happened," Mac shrieked as she spilled a bit of her drink. She jumped up out of her seat and quickly wiped a hand over her skirt. Charlie just chuckled a little as he grabbed a napkin out of his desk drawer. Mac wiped off his desk and tossed the napkin in the wastebasket. She tipped back the glass and drained it.

"Want another?" Charlie asked as he pointed to her now empty glass. She declined his offer with a small shake of her head. He put his feet back up on his desk and settled his hands in his lap, waiting.

Mac eventually took a deep breath and started talking.

"People had the wrong impression about Will. They thought he was an ass," she began as she brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"I'm not sure that's the wrong impression," Charlie snorted.

"I know. But in the context of our relationship, I was the ass, not Will," Mac explained. "I cheated on him. He was a wonderful man and I threw away our relationship for someone who wasn't worth it. I can barely live with what I did to him. I can't live with people thinking he cheated on me."

"And what does Will think about this?"

"We talked about it recently and he was fine with people not knowing the truth. He didn't care if people thought he was the one who cheated. But I did. However the email thing was an accident, it really was."

"I don't suppose Will believes that," Charlie guessed.

"I think deep down he does believe it, he knows how technology and I have our differences."

"True," Charlie agreed. "But I think he's embarrassed by the whole thing. And I don't blame him. My God, the man is one big ego. He wants to be larger than life and for one hour a night, he is. If people know you cheated on the Almighty William Duncan McAvoy, he doesn't look so almighty. He looks…"

"Human," Mac whispered. "Where do we go from here?"

"Professionally, I think you're doing just fine, tonight's show notwithstanding. Personally, I think you both need to decide what you want."

"I don't know what I want," Mac admitted as she swiped at her eyes.

Charlie handed her his handkerchief. "It's clean," he assured her. "I know Will doesn't know what he wants either."

"So what should I do?" Mac asked.

"Don't force things. Let things evolve naturally. Focus on the show, things will work out. You'll see," Charlie declared as he stood up and moved to lean against the front of the desk, next to Mac.

Mac eyed him warily. "Is this the bourbon talking?" she teased.

"Quite possibly. But it could also be decade's worth of experiences and relationships, good and bad."

"Funny, coming from a man who has been happily married for almost half a century," Mac teased as she stood up. She set the handkerchief on the desk and tucked her hair behind her ears.

Charlie stood up straight and put his hands on her shoulders. "Stop screwing up my show," he said with a grin and a quick kiss to her forehead.

"Yes, boss," Mac replied with a kiss to his cheek.

Charlie watched her leave and sent up a silent prayer that things would work out all around. He gathered his things and headed for the elevator, ready to put to rest another long day.


	3. Chapter 3

Conversations with Charlie

Chapter 3 Charlie/Chris (OC)

* * *

Election Night, 2010

It was almost 2:30 in the morning by the time Will and Charlie left Hang Chew's. The rest of the guys, and Sloan, had left the bar about 20 minutes earlier, heading towards cabs and the subway. Charlie, always the father figure, asked them to make sure Sloan made it home alright.

Once out on the street, Will lit a cigarette, offering one to Charlie, who declined with a shake of his head. He smoked one cigar a week on Sunday evening and Nancy tolerated allowed that.

"You going to stay in the city tonight?" Will asked as he glanced at his watch.

"No, my car's on the way. You can go. I don't need you to stand here with me," Charlie teased.

Will laughed, shook the hand of his boss and went to the corner to hail a cab.

While he waited for the car, Charlie texted Nancy to say he was on his way home. She was sure to be asleep but he always texted when he was on his way home, just one of the things they did to keep in touch with each other during his long days. As he hit SEND his car pulled to the curb. He gave a wave to his driver to keep him from getting out of the car. Even at 2:30 in the morning, and a drink or two past sober he was perfectly capable of opening the door himself.

"Evening Mr. Skinner, or morning I suppose," Chris teased as Charlie slid in the back seat.

"I suppose morning is correct. And when are you going to stop calling me "Mr. Skinner?" Charlie teased right back.

"Don't see that happening any time soon," Chris replied as he pulled out onto the nearly deserted street.

"What in the world were you doing at Hang Chew's? I thought you had better taste than that," Chris said with a grin, clearly in a teasing mood, even in the wee hours of the morning.

"Not my choice but apparently my staff likes it. Something about cheap food and liquor."

"Did you eat some of that cheap food?" Chris asked, glancing at Charlie in the rearview mirror. "I'm assuming you had the liquor," he added, knowing his passenger's fondness for a good drink.

"I ate a little something, not sure what it was though," Charlie admitted. "And yes, I had plenty of Bourbon."

"You want to stop for something to eat?" Chris offered, figuring a little food might be a good idea.

"Sure," Charlie muttered as he pulled his tie loose, slide it out from under his collar and tucked it into his pocket.

Chris pulled the car in front of a Dunkin Donuts a few minutes later. Despite Chris' protests, Charlie got out and went in himself. He returned 5 minutes later with coffee and two everything bagels with cream cheese. He slid into the passenger's seat and handed Chris one of each.

"Thanks," Chris said as he turned the corner to head out of the city. "Good job with the coverage tonight."

"Thanks, did you watch the whole thing?" Charlie asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Off and on, the baby was rather fussy tonight," he said with a smile on his face as he thought about his 6 month old son, Matthew.

"Teething?" Charlie asked as he took a bite of his bagel.

"Probably. Kelly and I took turns walking him around. Eventually fell asleep about midnight."

"So, you're probably exhausted, sorry for dragging you back out," Charlie apologized.

"It's what I'm paid for Mr. Skinner," Chris reminded Charlie. "So what's new?"

"Well, we just had this election," Charlie smirked as he settled against the door with his coffee and snack.

"Yeah, so I heard, but I can find out about that on the air," Chris teased. "How's the staff?"

Charlie just grinned while he decided where to begin.

"Don and Maggie broke up again," Charlie deciding to start with them.

"For good?" Chris asked, well informed of their relationship history.

"I doubt it. I think I saw them together on the steps after we went off the air. Didn't really look broken up to me. I think Jim likes her but he's too much of a gentleman to do anything until he gets confirmation that things are really over or not, as it were," Charlie explained with a grin.

"And they could be back together and break up again before that happens," Chris laughed.

"Exactly. Sloan is settling into her News Night segment. I think she's enjoying the new clothes the designers are sending over for her as much as she likes being on primetime 5 nights a week."

"Kelly loves her outfits," Chris said. "But I don't think we'll be buying them any time soon. Babies are rather expensive," he added.

"That they are," Charlie agreed.

"How's Mac?"

"I think she's good. Dating a little, fighting with Will, the usual. She did an awesome job tonight," Charlie said proudly with a little twinkle of paternal pride in his voice, one he usually had when he talked about her. "Elliot had a rough conversation with Don tonight during a commercial break but I think they'll be fine. Don needs to settle down a little."

"Maybe stop breaking up with Maggie?" Chris teased.

"Probably not the worst idea," Charlie admitted as he finished his bagel and crumbled up the wrapper, tossing it in the now empty bag. "Don and Jim are tolerating each other. I think they'd really get along great if they weren't both so pig headed."

"Does Don know that Jim has a thing for Maggie?"

"I think he's oblivious to that."

Chris just laughed.

"What's so funny?" Charlie asked.

"Does you staff have any idea you know what's going on in their personal lives?"

"None. They think I'm just a crotchety old newsman in a bowtie who doesn't pay attention to much of the world outside the newsroom. It's kind of enjoyable. I hear things but I don't have to actually be part of the conversation. Fly on the wall kind of thing," Charlie explained. "Gives us something to talk about on the drive home," he added.

Chris just gave a little laugh at the explanation. "I notice you haven't said much about Will," he pointed out.

Charlie took a deep breath and looked out the window for a minute. Chris had known Charlie long enough to realize he was trying to get his thoughts together.

"He's dating too. And Mac is much too superficially enthusiastic about it. And he's dating women who he would never in a million years spend any daylight hours with. Way too young and way too…just not right for him. Serial dating I believe they call it these days."

"Any chance for Mac and Will?" Chris asked, knowing deep down that was what Charlie secretly wished for. For all their faults, trials and tribulations he thought they belonged together.

"There's always hope, I think. Would be nice if it happened in my lifetime," Charlie snorted as he rubbed tiredly at his eyes, he'd been up for 20 hours already. He got quiet for a few minutes as he watched the scenery go by.

"But…" Chris pushed him to talk, knowing full well there was more to the story.

"I have a meeting with Leona Lansing at 10 in the morning. She texted me well after midnight. I'm thinking that's not a good sign. Could get messy. She's not happy with the direction Will is taking the show, I'm guessing. We've lost some viewers and sponsors and I doubt she's happy about it," Charlie admitted with a sigh and he sank deeper into his seat, trying to stop fidgeting.

"Hope it goes okay," Chris said simply. Charlie wasn't looking for answers or words of wisdom, he just wanted to ramble a little. It was part of their routine, one that took place several times a week. Both he and Chris enjoyed their talks. It made the drive go by quicker and Chris was more than happy to just let Charlie ramble on.

"Thanks," smiled Charlie as he tapped his knuckles against the window and crossed and uncrossed his legs a few times.

"You did have decaf right?" Chris asked as he glanced at his jittery passenger. Charlie just nodded as he let his eyes slide closed. Chris stopped talking and gave the road his sole attention and a few minutes later he looked over and found Charlie had fallen asleep. He turned the radio on low and settled in for the final 20 minutes or so to Charlie's house.

"Charlie, wake up, you're home," Chris said quietly with a gentle nudge to the older man's shoulder as he pulled into the long driveway of the Skinner home. Charlie woke with a jerk, rubbing his eyes to get some sense of time and space. He undid the seatbelt and grabbed the Dunkin Donuts bag as Chris pulled up to the garage.

"I'll be back at 8:00," Chris assured him. "Get some sleep."

"You too. Thanks for the chat."

"My pleasure, as always, Mr. Skinner. And thanks for the snack," he added as he picked up the last of his coffee.

Chris waited until he saw Charlie disappear into the house.

Charlie dropped his suit jacket on the bench in the foyer. He had half a thought to head to the den for a drink but instead he headed up to bed and his sleeping wife.


	4. Chapter 4

Conversations with Charlie

Chapter 4 Charlie/Ned (with a little Nancy and Katie)

* * *

12/31/10

"Charlie, Katie and Ned will be here in a little while, you coming down?" Nancy called up the stairs.

"Yeah," he called back, sounding grumpier than he did an hour ago. She really can't blame him, after all, it was New Year's Eve and he was supposed to be at the ACN party. Instead he'd spent the last three days basically in bed with a raging sinus infection and fever. That morning he'd sworn to himself he was going to pull it together and actually make the party. That plan ended about noon when he went to get out of bed, got dizzy and nearly took a header into the dresser. Nancy quickly put an end to his plans and sent him back to bed. He didn't have enough energy to argue.

Although Nancy was certainly not happy that Charlie was sick, spending a quiet New Year's Eve at home was not her idea of a horrible evening. Well, maybe quiet wasn't quite right, Ned was going to be there any minute and to say he was excited was an understatement. Katie called earlier to see if her Dad was still up to having company in the form of a slightly hyper 4 year old who was determined to stay up until midnight. Apparently Ned even took a nap that afternoon in preparation for his late night. Nancy hoped to stay up with him, she was sure Charlie would be asleep long before the ball dropped.

Charlie wandered down the stairs a few minutes later. He'd managed to shower and put on clean flannel pajamas, an improvement over the ratty sweats and ACN hoodie he was wearing earlier in the day. He slid onto a stool at the island looking rather pathetic, but in an adorable way Nancy thought to herself.

"Feel any better?" she asked as she pressed a quick kiss to his forehead to check his temperature. He was slightly cooler than a few hours earlier but nowhere near normal.

"I don't know. A little, I suppose," he muttered as he clicked on the television.

"Here, drink this," she said as she handed him a bottle of water. "You hungry? I made snacks for Ned."

"Pigs in a blanket?" he guessed as he attempted to take a deep breath to smell what was in the oven.

"Of course. And English muffin pizzas, his favorites."

"Ice cream and chocolate chip cookies?" Charlie asked with a grin.

"Always," she replied, just happy he was even thinking about food. He had been barely staying a step ahead of dehydration and trip to the ER for the past two days. If he wanted to eat junk food, that was just fine with her.

Charlie took his bottle of water and wandered around the house for a little while. He eventually threw on his coat and stepped out onto the deck to get a little fresh air. It was the first time he'd been outside that day. He didn't stay out there too long, it was pretty cold, after all it was December 31st.

At 8:00 they heard the front door open and the sounds of little feet in the foyer. "Poppy, Nana, I'm here," Ned called as Katie tried to quiet him a little, in case Charlie was sleeping.

"It's okay, honey, I'm awake," Charlie called out to his daughter.

Ned barreled into his beloved grandfather's legs before Charlie barely had a chance to stand up. Charlie wrapped his arms around Ned and pressed a kiss to the top of his head before smoothing down the bad case of "hat head" the little boy had.

"How you feeling Dad?" Katie asked as she gave her parents a quick hug and kiss each before depositing Ned's backpack on one of the kitchen chairs.

"Better…a little better," Charlie clarified as Nancy caught his eye.

"Poppy, what are we going to do, can I stay up until midnight? I brought my Legos and some movies. Should I put my pajamas on too? Are you still sick?"

"Ned, slow down a little so I can actually answer your questions," Charlie teased as he set Ned on one of the stools and sat down on the other.

"Yes, I'm still a little sick, you should definitely put on your pajamas and I'd love to play Legos. As for staying up until midnight, you'll probably have to discuss that with your mom and Nana, I might not be awake at midnight," Charlie declared, covering all his grandson's questions.

"Can I take my stuff to your office?" Ned asked as he slid down off the stool, taking the cookie his grandmother held out for him.

"Sure, I'll come with you," Charlie offered as he too grabbed a cookie. They headed up to Charlie's home office, Ned dropping his backpack on the floor before plopping himself on the couch to take off his shoes. Charlie took a seat on the coffee table to help him with the stubborn knot in his little Converse sneakers. While Ned unbuttoned his flannel shirt Charlie unzipped his backpack to find his pajamas. It became clear to Charlie that Ned had packed his clothes in the bottom and then stuffed in a wide assortment of random things he thought he might need for an evening at his grandparents. Charlie pulled out books, movies, stuffed animals, a well-worn blanket he'd had since he was very little, a few superhero action figures and finally a pair of footie pajamas with Buzz and Woody. While Ned changed, Charlie folded his clothes up and put them in a pile on the coffee table.

"Wait, my Legos are downstairs. Should we play them up here or downstairs?" Ned wondered aloud.

"Up to you, buddy," Charlie replied as he ruffled Ned's hair.

"I think Nana has food downstairs, maybe we should go down there," Ned decided.

"Sounds like a plan. You can leave your backpack up here. Go ahead down, I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay, Poppy."

While Ned headed down Charlie went into the bathroom to take some Advil and antibiotics. He stopped back in the office to grab Ned's blanket.

"Poppy, Nana says we can eat in the den," Ned announced when Charlie came back down a few minutes later. "I'm going to dump out the Legos. I got a new set, 200 pieces," he said excitedly as he headed into the den where Nancy was setting out their snacks.

"200 pieces?" Charlie groaned in the direction of Katie.

"Sorry Dad," she smirked as she kissed Charlie's cheek. "Yikes, you're warm," she said as she pressed the back of her hand against his cheek. "Did you take anything?"

"Just took Advil, I'm fine," he said without an ounce of conviction in his voice.

"Yeah, not really believing that. Just say the word and I will take Ned home, promise?"

"Promise," Charlie said as he held out his pinky to her, just as he had for the better part of 30 years. Katie hooked her pinky around his and smiled.

"Okay, you boys settled, you need anything?" Nancy asked as she set down a pile of extra napkins on the end table, just in case.

"We're fine Nana. Are you and Mommy staying in here?" Ned asked, clearly wanting his grandfather's undivided attention.

"I think we'll go have some tea in the kitchen and then maybe go into the sewing room for a while, deal?"

"Deal," Ned answered with a little grin.

The "girls" headed for the kitchen and a cup of tea, leaving Charlie and Ned to the rather large pile of Legos. Thankfully Ned was happy to just play with them freeform as Charlie really didn't think he had the energy to read any directions or decipher any colorful diagrams. In between their building Ned all but inhaled half a dozen pigs in a blanket and a mini pizza. Charlie managed half of a pizza and one hot dog before he realized he might be pressing his luck as he'd had trouble with food staying where it should in the previous 48 hours.

"Poppy….Poppy, can you had me the blue one, it fell on the floor," Ned said as he pointed towards Charlie's left foot.

"Sure, buddy," Charlie answered as he leaned over and quickly realized that wasn't the best idea. He managed to hand the Lego to Ned and just sat with his head in his hands for a minute.

Ned, who was rather perceptive for a 4 year old, scrambled up on the couch and gently patted his grandfather's back. "Are you going to throw up?" he asked.

"Sure hope not," Charlie chuckled. "Go grab me a can of ginger ale out of the fridge. The green can."

"With a "g" on it?" Ned guessed proudly.

"That's right," Charlie grinned.

While Ned went to the kitchen Charlie managed to curl up in the corner of the couch, relatively sure he wasn't about to lose what little he'd eaten. His eyes slid closed for a minute, until he got that unmistakable feeling he was being watched. He cracked his eyes opened to find both Nancy and Ned watching him.

"What?" he muttered as he levered himself up a little.

"Ned said something about throwing up so I thought I should check up on you," Nancy chuckled as she carefully moved aside the massive Lego structure and sat down on the coffee table in front of him. As she did, Ned climbed up on the couch and sat in Charlie's lap.

"I just leaned over too quickly to pick up a Lego, got a little dizzy, I'm fine," Charlie assured her. She eyed him for a minute and was inclined to believe him, he didn't look too green and he was happy to have Ned curled up with him.

"How about you two just relax and watch a movie?" she suggested.

"Okay. Can we watch Toy Story?" Ned asked, spying it on the shelf under the television.

"Perfect," Charlie agreed as he started to move Ned aside so he could put the DVD in. Nancy waved him off and set them up with the movie, a blanket and a juice box for Ned. She kissed them both and turned out the overhead light, figuring they might be sound asleep before the movie ended.

"Where are your toys?" Ned asked as they watched.

"Toys? I'm kind of old for toys," Charlie teased.

"Old toys," Ned clarified.

"Long gone, except for my old red wagon, which is out in the backyard. Nana plants flowers in it in the Spring."

"Cool. Mom put some of mine in the attic. Maybe for my little brother," Ned mentioned casually.

"Little brother?" Charlie asked, knowing full well he would not be having any siblings as Katie had had a horrendous delivery with him and was not able to have more kids.

"My friend Chris has a baby sister, I want a baby brother," he said simply. Charlie wasn't sure how to respond to that but luckily Ned changed his focus to one of the remaining pigs in a blanket.

They settled back in to continue with the movie. Charlie smiled as Ned sang along to all the songs and recited a good deal of the movie from memory.

"Do my toys talk and move when I leave the room?" Ned asked as he took Charlie's hand in his and fiddled with his wedding ring.

"I don't think so. Although judging by the mess in your room sometimes, it might seem that way," Charlie teased.

"Poppy," Ned sighed as he rolled his eyes, a habit he'd learned from his older brother. "There's a mean boy at school, his name is Michael but he should be named Sid like him," Ned said as he pointed to the image of the movie's "bad boy" on the screen.

"Is he mean to you?" Charlie asked, not even wanting to think about some mean little boy harassing his Ned.

Ned just shook his head, assuring his grandfather that all was well at The Resurrection Episcopal Day School where he spent his mornings playing and learning.

"I remember," Charlie muttered in reply. He was fading fast, despite Ned's running commentary about the movie and other assorted things.

"I think I want a puppy," Ned announced as he watched the last scene of the movie.

The only reply he got was the soft snore of his sleeping grandfather. He carefully slipped off the couch, covered Charlie up with the blanket and kiss his hand. He went off in search of his mom, Nana and more importantly, the cookies.

"Movie over, Ned?" Katie asked as her son padded into the kitchen, dragging his blanket behind him, much like Linus.

"Yeah and Poppy's asleep. Can I have ice cream and cookies?" he asked as he climbed up to kneel on the chair next to his mom.

"I think we can arrange that," Nancy said with a smile as she stood up.

"Is it midnight yet?" he asked with a barely stifled yawn.

"A little over an hour left. You going to make it," Katie asked as she kiss his forehead.

Ned thought for a minute. "I think so, might need some coffee," he announced with all the seriousness he could muster up.

All his mother and grandmother could say was "no way".

While Ned and Katie enjoyed their treat Nancy went to check on her husband. Charlie was indeed sound asleep with the FBI warning still scrolling on the television. She turned off the TV and DVD player before perching on the edge of the couch. She thought about waking Charlie and sending him upstairs but he was sleeping soundly, something he hadn't done in a few nights. She pressed a hand to his still warm cheek and he didn't even stir.

"Dad asleep?" Katie asked when her mom came back in the kitchen.

"Yep, still warm but sleeping comfortably for a nice change," Nancy announced as she picked up her bowl of ice cream and sat back down at the table where Katie and Ned were finishing their dessert and coloring.

Much to Nancy and Katie's surprise, Ned was indeed awake at 11:45. He'd brushed his teeth and was sitting at the table with a few Matchbox cars, playing quietly while they cleaned up the few dishes.

Nancy was setting up the coffee maker when she heard Charlie padding down that hall towards the bathroom. She stepped out into the hall to make sure he was okay. She heard him flush and turn on the water so she was satisfied he was fine.

"Woke up just in time," she said as she smoothed down his messy hair a little.

"Poppy, you're awake," Ned exclaimed, a little louder that he needed to be at a few minutes before midnight.

"I am now," Charlie teased as he opened the fridge for a drink. "Go into the den and we can watch the ball drop, I'll be there in a minute," he promised.

Three minutes later the four of them were gathered in front of the television watching the live shot from Times Square. Ned and Charlie were curled up together in the recliner under Ned's blanket while Nancy and Katie curled up on the couch together.

"10..9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2..1," they yelled as the ball dropped, confetti fluttered to the ground and the Crossroads of the World erupted in celebration.

There were kisses all around as well as a protest from Ned when Katie told him it was time to go home. She gave in quickly and headed home alone, which in all honesty, had been her plan all along.

Nancy sent Charlie and Ned upstairs to get settled while she cleaned up the den and turned out the lights.

"Poppy, I'm glad I got to stay up. But that ball thing was pretty boring," Ned announced as Charlie tucked him in on the couch in the office, Ned's favorite place to sleep when he stayed over.

"Yes, it is. And you've figured that out pretty young," Charlie teased.

"Can we make pancakes in the morning?" Ned asked sleepily as Charlie brushed back his hair and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Of course," Charlie promised, holding out his pinky, just like he did earlier with Katie. Ned shook his pinky and pulled the blanket up around his ears.

Twenty minutes into 2011 the "boys" of the house were sound asleep and Nancy was not far behind.


	5. Chapter 5

Conversations with Charlie

Chapter 5 Charlie/Don

* * *

Charlie was last in the long line of staff members snaking through the bullpen, ready to hand a check to Will. He watched with pride as his youngest, and let's be honest, poorest staffers all handed over a bit of their own hard earned cash to help the cause. He knew some of the younger members felt their contributions were merely symbolic but to both he and Will the amount didn't matter, the gesture showed just how dedicated and generous they were.

He smiled as he noticed someone must have found Rudy on Netflix and was currently streaming it to a few monitors in the bullpen.

When it was his turn he placed his check, which would cover half of what Will had put out, on the desk in silence. Will just looked at him, tears streaming down his cheeks. Charlie, leaned over, pressed a kiss to the top of Will's blond head and turned to leave the office. Any conversation would have sent both of them into something they would consider rather unmanly. It had been a long, emotional few days, to say the least.

"Talk to Don," Will said when Charlie reached the door. The older man turned around and raised his eyebrows, questioning Will's statement. "Trust me," was the only response he got from Will.

Charlie took a quick look in the bullpen and didn't see Don. He asked a few people if they'd seen him but all he got was some version of "haven't seen him/no idea/try his office". After trying Don's office and finding it dark and empty Charlie took the elevator up to his own office, figuring he would pour himself a much needed drink and text Don.

As he got off the elevator he realized texting Don wouldn't be necessary. The EP was sitting on the floor outside his office, arm in a sling, knees pulled up, looking devastated.

"Don," Charlie whispered as he hadn't moved at the sound of the elevator arriving at the floor.

"Hey, Charlie. Sorry I was just….let me get up….I wanted to," he trailed off as he attempted to lever himself up off the floor with one arm. A move that didn't go so well for him. Charlie held out a hand to the younger man and pulled him to his feet. Don started to move towards the elevator when Charlie reached to turn him around and point him in the direction of his office, taking care not to jostle his injured shoulder too much.

"Come in and have a drink," Charlie said simply as he opened his door and gently propelled Don into the dark room. He reached and flicked on the light as he pointed towards the nearest chair. Don all but collapsed in it, landing in a heap with one leg thrown over the arm of the chair. Charlie stifled a laugh as he walked around the desk to the small antique side table which held his vast collection of liquor. "Bourbon?" he asked. Don just gave a "whatever" gesture that lead Charlie to realize this was probably not Don's first drink of the evening.

"Thanks," Don muttered as he moved his leg from the arm of the chair and slumped down, trying to find a comfortable position for his throbbing shoulder.

"Good job these last few days," Charlie said, out of habit more than anything.

Don took a big gulp his drink, choking just a bit as he set it down on the desk. He shook his head as he glanced up to look at Charlie. "I sent him down there," he muttered as he rubbed at his eyes.

Charlie just looked at him for a second, until he realized what he was talking about. "Elliott?" Don just nodded. "Son, he'll be fine. Cuts, bruises and a couple of broken ribs, he will recover. You saw him for yourself."

"Jesus, Charlie, he could have been killed out there. I sent him out there and he got the shit beaten out of him with a rock….with a fucking rock," Don yelled as he stood up, a little too quickly as he swayed just a bit. He waved Charlie off as the older man started to get out of his chair and come around to the other side of the desk. Charlie stopped where he was but didn't return to his seat, he balanced against the edge of the desk.

"He was on an assignment, you wanted him to get something we could use. There wasn't much he could learn stuck in his hotel room, so he took your suggestion and went outside."

"Yeah, it would be fine if it actually happened that way," Don snorted. "I basically called him a pussy and taunted him until he went out."

"I know," Charlie whispered.

"And you don't think that was wrong?" Don asked as he reached for his drink.

"It's not about right or wrong, it's about the news. Do you think Elliott would have gone out there if you hadn't pushed him?"

"Probably," Don agreed with a sigh.

"Then don't feel guilty," Charlie said.

"Easier said than done," Don muttered as he stood up and walked over to the window. Charlie let him be for a few minutes, taking advantage of the silence to pour himself another drink.

"And then I wanted to put him on the air," Don groaned as he kept his gaze out the window. "Bloody face and all. What the fuck happened to me? I used to be a nice guy."

"You are a nice guy. What happened when Khalid went missing, what did you do?"

"Went to see Reese, ran into a door."

"And?" Charlie said as he motioned for him to continue.

"Did everything I could to try and help get him back," he admitted as he turned around.

"And I'm sure gave a sizable check to Will when you realized he was the one who put out the money to get him back."

Don nodded.

"Everyone's okay, more or less, there's an awful lot of slings and bandages out there," Charlie teased.

Don let out of laugh that quickly turned to a little sob as he slumped back down in the chair. Charlie handed him a tissue and leaned against the desk in front of him. Don pulled himself together, wiped his face and stood up with a deep breath.

"You okay now?"

"I will be, I guess."

"Good, now get out of here," Charlie said as he took a step towards the door. Don followed him. They stopped by the door and regarded each other with a small smile. "I don't suppose I can hug you either," Charlie teased. And as with Elliott earlier, he kissed Don's cheek and sent him on his way. It was Valentine's Day and Maggie was waiting.

Charlie put the glasses back, packed his bag and headed off to meet Nancy for their own Valentine's Day celebration.


	6. Chapter 6

Conversations with Charlie

Chapter 6 Charlie/Will

Charlie sat at his desk, feet up, a stack of unread memos in his lap. He was trying to read them, he really was but about 10 minutes earlier the words and numbers started to swim around the page and the headache he'd been trying to ignore for the last hour or so finally and completely took hold. He pulled his feet down and rooted around in his desk for some Advil. After 5 minutes of searching he gave up and hit the intercom.

"Millie, do you have Advil?" he said, with more whining than was really necessary.

"In the little box on your bookshelf, next to the liquor," came the disembodied voice of his weary secretary. "And don't wash it down with Bourbon," she added for good measure.

"Did Nancy tell you to look after me while she was away?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Of course," Millie answered as she ended the call before he could respond. The door to Charlie's office was open and she could hear him laughing.

Charlie found the pills and washed them down with a bottle of water Millie had left for him an hour earlier. She'd also brought him a banana and a corn muffin for breakfast and deflected a call from Reese which led him to believe she was really trying to look out for him. Nancy must have given her an earful about how she thought he needed to eat better, sleep better and cut down on the Bourbon. Millie had all but suggested he take a nap the day before.

The buzz of an incoming text brought Charlie back from his thoughts. He put on his reading glasses and pick up his phone.

 _-you free for lunch?_

Charlie weighed his options, the salad Millie was likely to bring him or real food with Will. Lunch with Will won, hands down.

- _in my office, bring the burgers._

 _-no problem, you supply the booze. See you in 20._

Millie stuck her head in the office to check on him. He told her to go take lunch and not to worry about him.

Charlie leaned back in the chair to close his eyes for a few minutes and hopefully let the Advil kick in before Will got there.

Exactly 20 minutes later Will knocked softly on Charlie's door and let himself in. He found his boss standing by the window on his cell phone. Charlie looked over his shoulder and gave a quick wave as he finished up the call.

"I will, I promise. I'll see you tomorrow night. Yes, I will tell him. Love you, sweetie. Bye." He turned around and greeted Will with a smile. "Nancy says hi."

"Well, tell her hi back when you see her," Will said as he set the bag of food on the desk and pulled up a chair.

Charlie poured a couple of drinks while Will unpacked the food from the diner down the street.

"Bacon cheeseburgers with fries and onion rings," Will announced as he pushed half the food towards Charlie.

"So much better than the salad Millie was planning to get me," Charlie said as he rolled up his sleeves and dug in. "With Nancy away she's taken it upon herself to take care of me," he explained with a little snort.

"A perk of being single, nobody checking what I'm eating," Will stated proudly.

"Like Mac doesn't pay attention to what you eat," Charlie muttered under his breath.

Will just gave a little glare as he downed most of his drink before starting in on his lunch. Charlie noticed it but didn't say anything, it was obvious Will had something to talk about, but like Charlie, if he was pressed he'd shut down completely.

So they ate in comfortable silence for a while.

"So it's been quite a week around here," Charlie eventually muttered, hoping to at least start a conversation.

"Yeah, not our finest moments," Will grunted.

"Not at all, the crap with Sloan and the reactor and then the…."

"I was talking about the two of us, Charlie," Will clarified. "We didn't exactly have our bright shining moments this week."

"No," Charlie said as he reached behind him to grab the bottle of Bourbon from the side table. "We were certainly not the model of professional behavior this week. And for that I take full responsibility. Let's face it, everyone who screwed up this week took responsibility for their own personal shit storms. And despite being rightly pissed about many things, in the end I was proud of how we handled things."

Will just let out a deep breath he didn't know he had been holding and nodded his head a little before turning his attention back to his food. "Do you think we're bullies?" he asked as he picked at his fries.

"What?" Charlie asked, completely thrown by the question. "Where the hell did that coming from?"

"I saw Dr. Habib yesterday. Well, not Abe, he's apparently been dead for two years. I saw his son," Will started as he took the drink Charlie held out to him.

"The psychiatrist?" Charlie asked, pulling that bit of information out of the recesses of his brain. Will just nodded. "How did that go?"

"I don't know. I just went to get something to help me sleep," Will started, trying to figure out to explain exactly what happened and how he felt about it.

"Sleeping pills, why didn't you just go to your regular doctor?" Charlie asked.

Will just sighed as that was the third time he'd been asked that question in a space of a few hours.

"Cause I didn't want to talk. And yes, I realize now that the psychiatrist was bound to ask too many questions too," Will snorted. Charlie just chuckled a little before taking another bite of his burger. "We started chatting and eventually circled around to the fact that I'm a bully, or at least I think maybe I am. I hate that people are afraid of me."

"So do I," Charlie agreed.

"Afraid of you? You're a slightly inebriated old man in a bow tie," Will snorted.

"I can be intimidating," Charlie insisted. "Just ask Sloan."

"You called her 'girl' and she went toe to toe with you, could have ripped your head off it she wanted to," Will helpfully pointed out. "I don't think she was intimidated by you, she was mortified at what she'd done. And she did what she did because I bullied her to into doing it," he spit out as he pushed his chair back suddenly and stood up. Charlie let him pace around the room for a minute.

"Yeah, not our finest moments," Charlie muttered as he finished his lunch and tossed the wrappers in the wastebasket.

"Mac and I had a nice little conversation last night," Will started, that got Charlie's undivided attention. "I asked her if she thought I was a bully."

"And…." Charlie said, eager to hear the answer.

"She told me she thought I was a bully when it was for the greater good. To which I muttered that was like being the Robin Hood of bullying," Will explained. "Pretty accurate, wouldn't you say?" Charlie just nodded. "At the end of the day the fact that I bullied Santorum's aide was what sent me to Dr. Habib. That and the fact I couldn't sleep from the nitrates in the bacon I was eating before bed." Charlie just looked at him, having completely lost the thread of the conversation. "Not important about the bacon," Will assured him.

"Did you get sleeping pills?"

"Yeah among other things. Something for depression and anxiety too."

"Been there, done that," Charlie said with a small laugh. "Sometimes I think I should be taking something too. I know Nancy would probably agree that would be a good idea. That and less Bourbon and more sleep," he added.

Will nodded in agreement as he tossed his garbage away and sat back down to finish the rest of his drink.

"Nice save with the Sloan situation, by the way."

"Thanks. As pissed as I was, I know that wasn't her. She didn't do it to be vindictive, she did it for…"

"For the greater good," Will whispered, completing Charlie's thought as he held up to glass in a little toast.

"And to make you proud," Charlie added carefully. Will nodded in agreement.

"Maybe we're not bullies, maybe we just have high expectations," Will muttered, trying to make himself feel better.

"We do, but there are times when I suppose we can be called bullies. And I don't think there's anything that will change that. It's just who we are."

"Yeah," Will muttered as he pushed the empty glass towards Charlie and stood up to get back to work.

"You going back to therapy?" Charlie asked as Will reached the door.

"Yeah, I think it's for the best," Will said with a sad smile.

"Good for you," Charlie replied as Millie appeared in the doorway. "I'll stop by the next rundown, I have a few ideas for tonight. Thanks for lunch."

"You're welcome, I'll see you in a little while. Take care of him, Millie," Will said over his shoulder as he headed for the elevator.

Millie just stood in the doorway, clearly able to pick out the scent of cheeseburgers. Charlie just gave his best innocent look in reaction to Millie's disapproving glare as he reached for the phone and waved her out of the room with a grin.

Although he didn't see it, she had a little grin on her face as she closed the door behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

Conversations with Charlie

Chapter 7 Charlie/Beau

* * *

4/30/11

Charlie opened the front door for the third time in 10 minutes and stuck his head out into the cool April evening.

"Honey, he'll be here soon, opening the door repeatedly will not make the car appear in the driveway," Nancy helpfully pointed out as she chuckled at her husband.

"Ha, you're wrong," Charlie said as Katie's car appeared at the end of the driveway. Nancy just shook her head and went back inside to take the brownies she'd just made out of the oven. Charlie grabbed his jacket and stepped out onto the porch, stopping short of walking onto the gravel driveway in his socks.

"Hey, Poppy," Beau called as he climbed out of the car with his LL Bean backpack slung over his shoulder. He gave his grandfather a big hug and as usual, Charlie marveled at how tall and grown up Beau was starting to get. He had just turned 15, was already past Charlie's shoulder and seemed to be getting taller by the day.

Katie stepped out of the car and gave her father a big hug and kiss on the cheek. She went into the house, leaving her Dad and son on the porch.

Beau dropped his backpack on the lounge chair and curled up on the corner of the swing. He shoved his hands in the pocket of his ACN hoodie and pulled his feet up. Charlie took a seat at the other end, zipping up his jacket.

"So buddy, what's up? What lead to this last minute request to spend the night? Not that I mind," Charlie added.

Beau just shrugged his shoulders, as 15 year old boys were known to do. "I just needed to get out of the house," he muttered. "Ned's living in this fantasy world where mom and dad are going to get back together and we will all live happily ever after. He wouldn't shut up about it earlier and I suppose I wasn't so nice to him. Told him to grow up. He started crying and mom got mad," Beau admitted as he swiped at his eyes.

"And here we are," Charlie said, finishing his grandson's thought. Beau just nodded. "Well, Nana and I are glad to have you here."

"I didn't think you'd even be home, isn't that thing tonight, in Washington DC?" Beau asked.

"The Correspondent's Dinner, or the Nerd Prom as we call it around the office. Yeah, that's tonight. I couldn't bear another one of those. Been there about 10 years in a row. I sent Don, Elliot and Sloan."

Beau's head shot up at the mention of Sloan's name. Charlie laughed a little as Beau turned red. His grandson seemed to have recently noticed the lovely Ms. Sabbith.

"So you want to stay over?" Charlie asked, motioning to the backpack.

"If it's okay with you."

"Of course it is," Charlie assured him.

"Did Nana make brownies?" Beau asked hopefully.

"She did. You want to go check on them?"

Beau nodded and pushed himself out of the swing and picked up the battered plaid backpack at his feet. Charlie followed him in the house, stopping by the den for a glass of bourbon.

Katie left before the brownies were served, she needed to pick Ned up at the neighbor's house. She gave her son a quick kiss and thanked her parents for taking him for the night. Charlie correctly assumed she'd had a conversation with her mother about the events of the day.

Charlie and Beau went into the den with their snacks and drinks. Charlie settled into the recliner while Beau curled up on the couch. He turned on the television, settling on the CNN feed of the Correspondent's Dinner as background noise. It soon became apparent that Beau was not going to just into a conversation. And that was fine with Charlie. They watched the coverage for a little while, making small talk about the guests.

"So, care to elaborate on what happened today?" Charlie eventually asked.

"Not particularly, but I don't suppose I'm going to be able to just sit here quietly," Beau joked.

"Not a chance," Charlie said with a wink.

"I've decided to be realistic about things. Mom and Dad are divorced and that's that. I know they both love Ned and I, but they don't love each other. I've accepted that fact. I don't like it, it sucks, but that's the way it is," he stated simply, looking to see if his choice of language was going to get a reaction from his grandfather. It didn't.

"It's taken you a while to realize all that," Charlie said carefully. "I think it shows how mature you've become."

"Thanks," Beau whispered. "But I wish Ned could understand it," he sighed.

"Beau, he's 4. This has been going on for half his life. He'll adjust, he's resilient, I'm sure of that."

"I just don't want to see him get hurt. And I know, I hurt him today. I'm not proud of that fact," Beau admitted as he finished his hot chocolate and wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his sweatshirt. Charlie just laughed at the action.

"You two need to stick together and help each other," Charlie reminded him as he stood up to get a refill. As he did, Beau headed for the kitchen to get another brownie. "Get me one too," Charlie called over his shoulder.

"Have you seen your Dad recently?" Charlie asked as he wandered in to see what was taking Beau so long to cut some brownies. He got his answer as Beau was hunting through the drawer for the ice cream scoop. He opened the dishwasher and pulled out the needed utensil.

"Thanks," Beau muttered as he motioned toward Charlie and then the ice cream. Charlie declined with a shake of the head, two brownies and a couple of glasses of bourbon was enough for him. "I saw Dad last weekend. It was okay, I suppose. I think he tries to buy our love," he said quietly. "And while that doesn't suck, I know it's not right," he added as he pointed to the new Nikes on his feet and the new cell phone on the island.

"No, it's not right. And I don't think your language is all that great either. But I'm not the one to be complaining about that," Charlie teased, getting a big laugh from his grandson in return.

"I asked Mom if Dad cheated on her," Beau mentioned as casually as possible, completely catching Charlie off guard, causing him to choke a little on his drink.

"What did she say?" Charlie asked after wiping his mouth with a napkin, his tone matching Beau's.

"That Dad had done some things he shouldn't have done and she wasn't going to discuss specifics with me. I think that gave me my answer," he said quietly.

Charlie sat down on the stool next to him and stole a bite of his ice cream, stalling on how to reply to that.

"You don't have to say anything, I'm sure I know the truth," Beau whispered. Charlie just put his hand on Beau's shoulder and pulled the boy towards him a little to plant a kiss on his forehead. He wiped away the little tears threatening to fall from Beau's eyes.

"Why don't you clean up our mess and go put your pajamas on. I'll go up and change too," Charlie suggested. Beau nodded in agreement, holding out his fist for a bump as he slid off the stool. Charlie raised his own fist and quickly bumped Beau's before quickly leaving the room as he sniffed back a few tears of his own.

Charlie took his time getting his pajamas on and talking to Nancy about the conversation he'd had with their grandson. As one would imagine, his language was far from something he'd allow Beau to use.

"I don't know what to do to help him," Charlie sighed as he pulled a t-shirt on over his head. Nancy stood between his legs as he sat on the edge of their bed.

"I know, neither do I. We just have to be there for him, and for Ned. Provide a place where they feel safe and loved. Basically what we've been doing for over 15 years," she replied with a grin as she reached to pull Charlie into a hug. She pressed a kiss to the top of his head as she felt him take a deep, halting breath and mutter some choice words about his ex-son-in-law. Definitely not words Beau needed to hear.

"I just want to do something nice for him," Charlie said as he rubbed at his eyes. "I have an idea," he muttered as he pushed himself to his feet, gave Nancy a quick kiss and headed downstairs to find his phone and text Will.

 _-mind if I bring Beau to the party tomorrow?_

Will texted back within a minute.

 _-of course not, would love to have him. Tell him to bring his guitar._

Charlie texted Katie quickly to make sure it was okay with her as it would be a school night. She was fine with the plan and even said Beau could miss school if things went too late.

Beau wasn't anywhere to be found when Charlie got downstairs, but the sliding door to the deck was cracked open a few inches and Charlie could see him pacing around, the glow of his cell phone giving away his location. He waved a little as he ended his call.

"Girlfriend?" Charlie teased as he came back in the house.

"No," Beau snorted as he closed the door behind him. "I called Ned to apologize and to say "goodnight" to him."

"Good boy," Charlie said as he led the two of them to the den. "Do you have plans for tomorrow night?"

"Plans, on a Sunday night, not really. Why?"

"How would you like to come with me to Will's for the News Night anniversary party? He said he'd love to have you come with your guitar."

"Really, that would be so cool," Beau replied with an excitement in his voice that Charlie hadn't heard in a long time. "Does mom know?"

"Yep, I checked with her first. You just need to go home tomorrow after church, do your homework and grab your guitar."

"Cool. Can we go out to lunch after church? I don't have that much homework."

"We can but I think we'll need to invite your brother," Charlie said, knowing Ned had been annoyed that he wasn't spending the night too.

"Fine," Beau agreed. "Can we watch a movie?"

"Sure."

Ten minutes later the two of them were on the couch under a throw watching Iron Man.

5/1/11

Charlie was sitting in the conference room alone. He'd told the story of the SCUD missiles and that had bought him some more time. What he hadn't planned on was Beau hearing the story. He hadn't realized that he was sitting in the corner of the room until it was too late. When everyone had left the room he turned to talk to Beau and explain things more fully, if needed. But Beau just bolted from the room. Will waved Charlie off and went to talk to Beau himself. They'd bonded earlier in the evening over an impromptu jam session with Jim. Charlie's account of Beau's musical abilities didn't begin to do him justice. Will was blown away by the boy's pure talent and unbridled enthusiasm.

Beau came back into the conference room half an hour later with two cans of Coke and some chips he'd found in the kitchen.

"You okay?" Charlie asked as he motioned for Beau to sit down. The boy nodded as he put the snacks on the table and sat down next to his grandfather.

"You never told me that story."

"Beau, you're only 15, there are many, many stories I haven't told you. But I suppose it's time I started to tell you some. But not now, I think things are about to get moving," he said as he pointed towards the increased activity in the bullpen. Beau nodded in agreement.

Twenty minutes later, Charlie and Beau stood in the back of the control room and watched as Will began his broadcast. Charlie stood behind his grandson with his left arm wrapped across the boy's chest, pulling him close as they watched history being made. Beau reached to grab Charlie's hand, squeezing it tightly as Will ended his introduction and President Obama's image filled the screen.

5/2/11

It was well after 3 in the morning when Charlie and Beau took the elevator down to the ground floor of the AWM building. Both were exhausted yet still slightly hyped up on the good news and too much sugar. They climbed into the waiting car, both sliding into the back seat.

"You most likely just witnessed one of the biggest news stories you'll see in your lifetime," Charlie said as he shrugged out of his jacket. "You'll never forget this night."

"I'm sure I won't ever forget it. I'm glad I got to witness it with you," Beau said, leaning against Charlie, resting his head on his beloved grandfather's shoulder as the car turned the corner to head out of the city.

Charlie pulled Beau close as he stared out the window, tears streaming down his face as all the emotions of the night came to the surface.


End file.
